Feel Me, Please
by chansbae
Summary: sorry for being too egoist and only think about my self without even thinking of yours before. Pabo me! THIS IS CHANBAEK / SEBAEK


**Title: Feel Me, Please**

**Author: Chansbae**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mine.**

**Main Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yifan**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol / SeBaek**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: T.**

**Leght: Oneshoot**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Note : based on true story inRPworld—v lol**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Baekhyun kau sudah kembali bersama Jongin lagi ? ahh aku yakin kau mau menerimanya lagi ya hahaahah" ucap Sehun nyengir dengan wajah polos yang menutupi apa yang ia rasakan.

"huhh ?" ucap Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir cherry nya itu.

"ahhh Baekieyayaya jujurlah kkk" ucap Sehun lagi sambil mencubit pipi namja imut yang ada di samping nya itu. Baekieyayaya sebutan khusus Sehun untuk Baekhyun, ia bilang itu panggilan kesayangan untuk Baekhyun. Entah sayang dalam artian apa, mungkin Baekhyun hanya berpikir itu panggilan sayang sebatas hyung dan saeng, namun Sehun menganggap lain. Sehun menyayangi Baekhyun lebih dari sayang nya seorang hyung pada adiknya.

"aniya, aku tidak bersama Jongin lagi, aku menolak nya" ucap nya polos. Sehun menatap nya serius sampai ekspresi nya benar benar berubah

"Sehun gwenchanayo ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mendapati Sehun sedang menatap nya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun sekarang.

"ehh ehh ani. Gwenchana baekieyayaya" ucap nya tersenyum simpul. "jadi kau menyukai siapa huh ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, ia selalu menantikan namanya lah yang disebut oleh Baekhyun entah kapan pun itu, entah hanya sebuah harapan yang tidak akan pernah ia dengar. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya pelan

"Baekieyayaya aku akan marah kalau kau tidak mengatakan itu" ketus Sehun melipat tangan di dada nya

"ahh baiklah aku akan mengatakan nya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekati Sehun.

"jinjja ?" Tanya Sehun girang. Meski ia tahu kemungkinan bukan namanya lah yang akan disebut Baekhyun.

"Sehun… Baekie sayang Sehun mianhae" ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun ! ya Baekhyun juga sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Temannya itu. Jongin, dia hanyalah cinta pertama nya saat SMP sekarang Baekhyun sudah SMA, dia sadar perasaan nya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi pada Jongin. Sekarang perasaan Baekhyun pada Jongin tidak lebih seperti menganggap nya sebagai seorang kakak laki laki nya. Di sisi lain Sehun terdiam membisu mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ia berharap itu bukanlah guyonan yang dibuat Baekhyun padanya. Hatinya seakan berteriak senang mendengar semua ini.

"katakan sekali lagi Baek" ucapnya

"mianhae" ucap Baekhyun. wajah nya seketika memerah seperti tomat yang baru saja matang di kebun bahkan lebih merah dari itu, namja manis itu menundukan kepala nya sampai benar benar ia tidak melihat Sehun yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Baek kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini dari dulu huhh ?"ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam menyadari ucapan nya tadi salah, seharus nya dia tidak mengatakan itu. "aku juga menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari sayang seorang hyung pada adiknya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana sayang pada saeng dan sayang padamu. Aku tidak pernah berharap kau membalas perasaan ku, berada di dekat mu saja aku sudah bahagia Baek" ucap nya sambil terus memeluk erat Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam mendengar apa yang Sehun katakana padanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan nya ini sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Sehun.

"Baekhyun naekkeohaja" ucap nya tersenyum seraya melepaskan pelukan nya

"eh? Mwo ?" jawab Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

_Ah benarkah ini ? bagaimana bisa ? aku benar benar ah, aku tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan perasaanku sekarang bagaimana. _ Itu yang tersirat dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun naekkeohaja" ulang Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Sehun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan dari dulu kini sudah menjadi kenyataan. Namja kecil yang ia sayangi dari 4 tahun terakhir akhirnya menjadi miliknya bukan sekedar fantasi nya lagi. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang menganggap Sehun tokoh utama dalam dunia fantasi nya itu sudah menjadi kenyataan

Hubungan mereka berjalan baik bahkan sangat baik, mereka saling mengerti. Mungkin inilah yang mereka inginkan satu sama lain, bersama untuk melengkapi kekosongan mereka. Hari ini songsaenim mengenalkan murid baru di kelas mereka, sayang Sehun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"bolehkah aku duduk disini ?" Tanya murid baru itu sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya melihat bangku yang ditunjuk,

"ya baiklah duduk disana Chanyeol" ucap Kim Songsaenim padanya. Namun Baekhyun mengelak

"songsaenim, ini tempat duduk Sehun" ucap nya

"dia bisa duduk di tempat lain besok, ini hanya sementara tenanglah" gurau Kim songsaenim pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk lemas, bagaimana bisa murid baru itu merebut tempat duduk Sehun, tempat duduk itu sudah Sehun siapkan agar bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"hai" ucap murid baru itu pada Baekhyun sambil menyengir menampilkan barisan gigi nya yang tersusun rapi. Baekhyun yang masih kesal hanya membalas dengan senyum. Namun namja jangkung itu tidak berputus asa menyapa Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara

"ah baiklah baiklah, hallo hai annyeong" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, terlihat itu senyum paksaan.

"mari berkenalan aku Chanyeol, kau siapa ?" Tanya nya

"Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun ketus

"kau jelek sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha tetap focus melihat Kim songsaenim di depan kelas.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya hingga sejajar lalu menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"wae ?" ucap Chanyeol santai. Tanpa basa basi Baekhyun memukul keras kepala nya "YAKKKK!"

Ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya. "hey kau bagaimana bisa kau memukul murid baru yang lemah sepertiku ahhh" ucap Chanyeol berpura-pura kesakitan. Baekhyun sangat amat kesal dengan keadaan nya sekarang.

"kau tiang listrik, jelek, kuping besar jangan memutar balikan fakta !" ucap Baekhyun. Kim songsaenim akhirnya melerai adu mulut diantara mereka.

"sudahlah kalian ini kenapa, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya huh ?" Tanya Kim songsaenim. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan, Kim songsaenim hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan mereka.

Lonceng sudah berbunyi waktunya pulang rasanya Baekhyun ingin cepat cepat menghempaskan badannya diatas kasur empuk di kamarnya, namun ini tidak akan terjadi sampai Chanyeol si murid baru itu berhenti membuntuti nya.

"KAU ! KENAPA SELALU MENGGANGGUKU?" ucap Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang sambil melemparkan tas sekolah nya pada namja tiang itu. "hey yak yak ! aku menyukaimu bolehkah aku terus mengikuti mu ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil tas sekolah Baekhyun yang ia lempar tadi. "aku sudah punya pacar!" balas Baekhyun ketus

"aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku tidak menyuruh mu membalas ini" jawab Chanyeol polos. Baekhyun tertunduk malu

_Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang yang baru kau temui sekali di dalam kelas dan itupun kau kenal dengan bertengkar ? _ batinnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam dalam

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa ? yang pasti aku menyukai mu. Kau tahu kan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ?"

_Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ? aku tidak yakin dengan itu, dasar idiot :p –_

"idiot ? aku tahu aku idiot. Tapi aku mempesona kan"

_Jangan bermimpi kau tetaplah si idiot berkuping besar di mataku. Eh tapi bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiran ku ?_

"Hanya dengan menatap mata nya kau akan tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan kkk~"

"haaaaaaaaaaa kau menyeramkan" teriak Baekhyun menyadari apa yang dipikiran nya dibalas ucapan oleh Chanyeol. Aku pasti bermimpi bertemu orang sepertimu tidak tidak ahhh aku gila sekarang ah Tuhan tolong aku" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut nya sendiri. Namja mungil itu langsung berjalan cepat menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih saja mengikuti nya ia berjalan cepat sampai ia tidak melihat ada orang di depan nya.

**_BRAKK_**

Baekhyun tersungkur lutut nya mencium aspal panas di jalan, Chanyeol segera menghampiri nya "Baekhyun kau tidak apa apa ?" ucap nya terlihat sedikit khawatir. "ahh mianhae aku tidak berhati hati" ucap seseorang yang ditabrak nya tadi, suara nya tidak asing lagi bagi nya dia melihat wajah namja itu . "sehuuuuuuuunie" ucap nya girang

"ehh Baekieyayaya kau kenapa dan dia…" ucap Sehun terpotong saat melihat namja yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"ah sehunie dia bukan siapa siapa dia orang gila yang terus membuntuti ku aku bisa gila sehunie ahhhh tolong aku" ucap Baekhyun mencoba berdiri namun kaki nya yang sedikit masih luka itu tidak kuat menopang badan nya "Baekhyun kau tidak apa apa" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang badan Baekhyun yang hampir terjatuh. Melihat keadaan itu Sehun mengubah ekspresi nya. "yasudah kau bersamanya saja, aku ada urusan" ucap Sehun sambil meninggalkan Baekhyun pergi. Baekhyun menoleh seakan tidak percaya, kini Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol "kau! sudah jangan membuat namjachingu ku marah padaku, aku benci padamu" ucap Baekhyun berusaha berjalan namun lagi lagi badan nya terjatuh karena kaki nya yang sakit.

"namja… namjachingu katamu? dia namjachingu mu?" Tanya Chanyeol polos ekspresi nya berubah seketika, entah sedih kesal atau kecewa dan atau semua sudah bercampur di dalam benak nya.

"iya dia namjachingu ku, dia seperti nya marah padaku. Ahh dia salah paham, ishh kau idiot ini gara-gara kau" ucap baekhyun menitikkan air matanya

"ehh.. uljima ! jangan menangis di depanku. Aku mohon jangan menangis, aku akan mengantar mu sampai ke rumah. Ayo naik ke punggung ku"

"tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun bersikeras. Namun Chanyeol yang keras kepala diam berjongkok di depan Baekhyun menunggu Baekhyun hingga mau ia antar ke rumah. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun perlahan naik ke punggung Chanyeol, keadaan nya tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan. Perlahan dia naik ke punggung Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"nah kau mau juga. Dasar bocah" ucap Chanyeol lagi

"hey kau bisa tidak kau diam saja tidak usah banyak bicara, beruntung aku mau diantar oleh mu" jawab Baekhyun

"kalau tidak aku antar apa kau mau terus diam disana sampai larut malam hahh ? babo !" ucap Chanyeol lagi sedikit kasar

Dari kejauhan ternyata Sehun belum benar benar pergi, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Perasaan nya benar benar tidak bisa di kontrol lagi, ia benar benar ingin marah namun ini salah nya juga yang meninggalkan pacar nya bersama orang itu.

"Baek bagaimana bisa kau dengan orang itu sedangkan aku masih ada disini" batin Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun yang digendong kai dari kejauhan.

"hyunggg hyungggg aku menyukai seseorang hyung" ucap Chanyeol antusias pada Kris.

"mwo ? nugu ?"

"Baekhyun namanya, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa menyukai nya. Padahal dia namja yang biasa baisa saja, dia tidak mau diam. Dia cerewet hyung aku tidak tahu kenapa" ucap Chanyeol sedikit bingung

"lalu… bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo ?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah kau tau kan ? Kyungsoo hanya mantan pacar ku, dia meninggalkan ku saat di Kanada. Dia pergi begitu saja dengan Junmyeon ke Jepang. Aku sudah terlalu sakit oleh nya hyung"

"ah baiklah jika itu maumu, terserah kau saja"

"tapi hyung…"

"apalagi ?"

"Baekhyun sudah punya namjachingu hyung, bagaimana bisa aku memilikinya jika dia sudah ada yang memiliki"

"rebut. Bukan kah kau perebut huhh ?" ucap Kris dengan tatapan sinis

"mana mungkin.. ah aku akan menunggu nya… mungkin" ucapan Chanyeol perlahan pelan wajah nya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditebak, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan seakarang.

***[tomorrow]

"sehun sama sekali tidak menyapaku hari ini. Apa ia masih marah" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menaruh tas sekolah nya di loker. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang asyik meminum bubble tea nya. Sehun menyedot bubble tea nya sedikit demi sedikit sambil melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong

"dorrr" ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengagetkan namjachingu nya itu. Namun, Sehun hanya melihat nya sekilas lalu kembali lagi dengan pikiran pikiran kosong nya itu menapa jendela. Baekhyun heran, ia mencoba mencari cara "sehunieee ayo kita membeli kebab bersama ne" ucap nya dengan aegyo. Ini biasanya membuat Sehun luluh, namun kali ini tidak. Baekhyun tidak menyerah dia terus bersikap manja di depan Sehun sampai akhirnya Sehun luluh.

"ahh baekieyayaya baekhyun bulat iya iya aku tidak marah padamu lagi" ucap nya

"jinjja ?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias

"ne, mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu lama lama kkk~ kajja kita keluar aku bosan di kelas" gumamnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. mereka berdua pergi kearah koridor kelas XII melihat lihat isi dari papan pengumuman yang baru saja ditempel.

"lihat ini siapa ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk foto yang terpampang di papan pengumuman, foto yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Ya, Sehun memang namja yang cukup popular di sekolah itu banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang menyukai nya jadi tidak heran foto nya aka nada dimana mana.

"itu pacar Baekhyun" ucap Sehun terkekeh sambil merangkul nya "Cadel jelek kkk~" ucap Baekhyun lagi. "ishh itu asset berharga ku Baekieyayaya dasar bulat Baekhyun bulat seperti kebab" balas Sehun dengan tawa. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu, sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali ia menolak dipanggil seperti itu bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun mencubit bahkan memukul Sehun bila dia memanggil nya seperti itu namun Sehun bersikukuh itu panggilan kesayangan nya pada Baekhyun.

"hey kalian sedang apa ? ada berita baru ? ini apa beritahu aku" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan rangkulan Sehun pada Baekhyun. ekspresi wajah Sehun lagi lagi berubah, ia lelah melihat orang ini yang selalu saja mengganggu nya saat bersama Baekhyun.

"kau ini kenapa ?" ucap Baekhyun kesal, Baekhyun lalu menggandeng Sehun mengajak nya pergi dari tempat itu. Namun lagi lagi Chanyeol terus saja membuntuti mereka. Sehun yang tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Chanyeol kini angkat bicara

"hey kau ! bisa tidak kau berhenti mengganggu kami ? apa kau tidak tahu kau seperti orang ketiga diantara kami" ucap Sehun kesal dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"ahahaha mianhae aku disini tidak nyaman dengan orang lain, aku hanya nyaman bersama Baekhyun. bolehkah kau menginjinkan ku bersamanya ? kita hanya teman kkk~" ucap Chanyeol santai

"terserahlah" ucap Sehun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol..…lagi.

"yak Chanyeol, aku mohon. Jangan buat sehun marah padaku lagi. Aku sudah membiarkanmu mu mengikuti ku kan ? apa kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya ? apa kau tidak pernah merasakan saling mencintai satu sama lain namun hubungan seperti dibatas tembok besar ?" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar. Chanyeol menunduk mengumpulkan semua pikiran nya, masa lalu nya Kyungsoo, Junmyeon…

"aku sudah merasakannya, bahkan lebih sakit dari itu. Rasanya sudah lama berhubungan namun ada orang ketiga dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dan apakah kau juga tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaimu ? yang hanya menganggap mu seorang murid baru yang menyebalkan. Yang hanya terus menganggumu, padahal aku hanya ingin melindungi mu tanpa merusak hubungan mu sama sekali. Apa kau pikirkan perasaan ku juga ?"

jawab Chanyeol tenang namun penuh makna, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nanar, wajah nya berubah pucat dia tidak menyangka ucapan itu akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol orang yang ceria sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh nya kalau dia akan seperti ini. Baekhyun merasa bersalah elah berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol, ia mencoba meminta maaf namun bibir nya kaku. Suasana hening karena Chanyeol dan aekhyun saling diam tidak berbicara sama sekali sampai akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sendiri disana.

Semenjak kejadian di depan papan pengumuman itu Chanyeol tidak berusaha mendekati Baekhyun lagi, bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia ucapkan saat itu. Papan pengumuman yang sampai saat ini ia salahkan, seharus nya tidak ada papan pengumuman itu, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Hubungan nya dengan Sehun pun tidak sebaik dulu, Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu nya sendirian. Ia berpikir kesalahan nya itu adalah pengalaman terburuknya ia hanya memilih dia tidak berkata apapun.

**-flashback-**

2 weeks ago

*di telfon*

"sudahlah lupakan itu aku sudak memaafkan mu Baekhyun kkk~"

"benar Chanyeol ? terimakasih kau selalu ada di sampingku, maafkan aku egois."

"tidak apa sudah lupakan, maaf aku menghancurkan hubungan mu dengan Sehun."

"… aku baik baik saja dengan Sehun hehe"

"aku tidak yakin"

"ah kau ini sudahlah aku lelah aku akan pergi mandi, pai" ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup sambungan telfon nya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Sehun ? bagaimana dengan nya sekarang. Hubungan mereka sekarang memang semakin merenggang.

_Ddddrrrttt ddrrrtttt _ponsel Baekhyyun bergetar diatas meja, ia segera mengambil ponsel kesayangan nya itu.

"ah pesan dari Sehun" gumamnya girang, ia membuka pesan itu

**_From: Sehuniee_**

**_Baek. Kita berpisah saja._**

Tubuh nya lemas seketika, wajah nya menggambarkan perasaan nya yang benar benar kalut saat ini. Dia tidak berani bertanya apa sebab nya dia memutuskan hubungan nya selama ini, dia sangat tahu benar Sehun paling tidak suka ditanya alasan. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya membalas pesan itu

**_To: Sehuniee_**

**_Baiklah_**

Baekhyun sangat kecewa, tokoh fantasi yang selalu ia mimpikan itu akhirnya benar benar pergi. Ia memutuskan pergi keluar ia bergegas mengambil mantel nya dan pergi ke tempat biasa nya, tempat yang selalu ia datangi saat ia sedih maupun senang. Hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tau tempat itu. Ia menatap langit sore yang masih tertutupi awan awan. Teringat oleh nya seperti putaran kaset rusak saat ia bersama Sehun disini, di tempat ini saat hubungan nya baik baik saja, Namja itu mencoba menahan air mata nya yang memaksa ingin keluar namun air mata nya lebih kuat dari dirinya. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ia perlahan mengusap air mata yang perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar

"yoboseyo ?"

"yoboseyo Baekhyun, kau dimana ?"

"kenapa kau menelfon disaat seperti ini huh ?" Chanyeol yang sudah benar benar mengenal Baekhyun sudah benar benar tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"katakan kau dimana"

"aku hanya mencari angin segar sudahlah pai" sambung nya lalu menutup telfon dan kembali terdiam melihat langit sore hari yang semakin gelap.

**#flashback end**

"kita sudah hampir satu bulan bersama tapi kenapa kau masih belum bisa melupakan nya ?" Tanya Chanyeol

"entahlah aku tidak tahu. Hati ku tidak bisa berbohong lagi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Maaf aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan mu."

"sudahlah bagaimanapun keadaan nya aku tetap akan bersamamu, percayalah" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi milik nya seutuh nya. Ya, sejak kepergian Sehun itu Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan baik ini untuk selalu ada bersama Baekhyun dimanapun dia berada. Dia selalu melindungi Baekhyun. dia selalu ada disaat Baekhyun membutuhkan nya, dia selalu ada di samping nya.

"maafkan aku Yeol. Aku benar benar tidak bisa melupakan Sehun dengan mudah. Dia selalu ada di pikiran ku. Kau tahu kan bagaimana aku menyukai nya ?" ucap Baekhyun menyesal. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir mendengar itu, dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan kesedihan nya di depan orang yang ia sayangi. "sudah baekie apa kau ingat aku tidak suka mendengar mu sedih dan sampai menangis. Jangan menangisi nya, kau boleh menyukai Sehun. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." Jawab nya sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"besok aku akan menunggu mu di taman ini lagi ne, kau harus datang arra ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun

"ne, arra kkk" jawab Baekhyun sambil bergegas pulang. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun hati nya masih terasa sakit mendengar apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi, namun ia tidak bisa memaksakan nya.

[tomorrow]

"baek, mianhae. Aku sudah mengecewakan mu. Aku kira kau lebih menyukai Chanyeol daripada aku. Mianhae" ucap Sehun dengan sangat menyesal. Baekhyun terdiam, dia memang kecewa saat itu. Tapi dia masih sangat menyukai Sehun, Luhan si tokoh pangeran dalam dunia fantasi nya.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi milikku lagi ?" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan seikat bunga mawar putih. Baekhyun semakin diam kaku tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, di sisi lain ia masih sangat menyukai Sehun namun dia sekarang sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol. Namun hatinya seakan menolak dan melupakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memeluk Sehun erat

"sehunie saranghae" ucap nya. Air matanya pun makin tak tertahankan ia menangis, Sehun memeluk erat Baekhyun. Sehun seakan tidak mau melepas Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Di tengah tengah pelukan itu ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk tertera dari Chanyeol, seketika pikiran nya berkumpul teringat akan janji nya bersama Chanyeol di taman. Baekhyun tidak mengangkat telfon itu namun ada sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol

**_From: Yeoliee_**

**_'cepat datang kesini kkk aku akan pulang hehe. Aku menunggu mu Baekie, saranghae'_**

Dia menatap layar ponsel nanar apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang. "sehunie, aku harus menemui Chanyeol sekarang kau mau ikut ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Chanyeol ? hmm baiklah kita bisa menjelaskan juga hubungan kita yang sudah kembali membaik skarang padanya" ucap Sehun tersenyum. Sehun dan Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju taman tempat Chanyeol menunggu nya, namun disana sangat ramai. Banyak kerumunan disana, awan awan pun berjalan melambat tidak seperti biasanya. Perasaan Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan melihat kerumunan itu

"ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, mereka mendekati ke kerumunan itu. Terlihat seorang namja tergeletak lemas dengan berceceran darah di sekujur tubuh nya. Baekhyun sempat tidak percaya melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang, namja itu tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Bakhyun…" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara tertahan karena menahan sakit. Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun tanpa melepas nya sedikit pun. Dia perlahan menarik kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya, terdengar suara jatung nya yang berdegup kencang namun semakin melemah.

"Baekhyun… maafkan jika keberadaan ku hanya mengganggu mu dan Sehun … aku hanya berusaha mencin..taimuhh…" ucap Chanyeol semakin tertahan

"Yeol… aniya.. aku yang salah, maaf aku terlambat datang, maafkan aku. Maaf aku lupa janji ku dengan mu, maafkan aku"

"kauhh… tidd…ak bersalah… ini untuk mu, tolong jangan lupakan.. aku…"

"Yeol.. berjanjilah kau akan bersamaku. Aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan mu lagi, aku akan menurut jika kau menyuruh ku mandi dan makan, aku akan menurut jika kau menginginkan ku melupakan sehun aku akan menurut berjanjilah kau akan bersamaku selamanya." Ucap Baekhyun diiringi isak tangis yang semakin keras

"aku.. tidak bisa bersamamu lagihh… maafkan aku, saranghae…baekkkk…hyunn…aaa" ucapan nya untuk terakhir kali. Jantung nya sudah terhenti, awan awan berjalan perlahan angin hanya dating dan pergi seakan melihat kejadian ini.. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam melihat Chanyeol yang sudah terbujur lemas tidak bergerak lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia menyesal, seharusnya dia tidak lupa janji nya bersama Chanyeol. Harusnya ia tidak menemui Sehun dulu, sekarang tidak ada Kai cerewet yang akan menasihati nya, tidak ada yang mengingatkan nya untuk makan tidak ada yang memarahi nya saat ia tidur larut malam. Baekhyun melihat sepucuk surat dan sebuah boneka kecil di tangan Chanyeol perlahan ia mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya..

**Baekie,**

**Baekie Baekie Baekie, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa membuatku sesayang ini padamu. Kau bahkan tidak menarik, tubuh mu bulat kau tidak sexy. Haha …Tapi hanya kau yang bisa membuat ku sesayang ini padamu. Apa kau tahu? bisa memilikimu seperti mimpi bagiku, aku tidak menyangka aku bisa memiliki mu seutuh nya. Kau tahu aku pernah tidak bisa tidur saat pertama bertemu denganmu di sekolah. Tapi… aku rasa aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Sehun di hatimu. Aku terkadang putus asa, jika diibaratkan Sehun hanya butuh 5 cara untuk membuat mu senang, tapi aku ? aku harus mempunyai 10 cara untuk membuat mu tersenyum. Aku selalu berfikir bagaimana membuat mu agar bisa melupakan Sehun, taukah kau ? saat kau sebut nama Sehun hatiku rasanya seperti tergores pikiran ku kalut, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksamu melupakan nya. Aku tahu semua tidak akan mudah bagimu. Terlebih lagi kau selalu memasang senyum palsu saat dengan ku. Aku ingin kau bisa tersenyum lepas tertawa saat bersamaku, sama seperti saat kau bersama Sehun. Aku selalu melihat mu dari jauh, aku selalu memikirkan mu. Tapi apakah kau sama sepertiku ? aku sangat menyayangimu, aku akan selalu ada disamping mu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi apa yang kau mau, bila perlu akau akan merubah diriku agar tampak mirip seperti Sehun agar kau juga menyayangiku seperti kau menyayangi Sehun. Aku selalu berfikir, apakah kau selalu ingat padaku? Apa kau memikirkan keadaan ku? Apa pernah memimpikan ku? Apa kau pernah mengingatku di waktu sibukmu. Mungkin itu akan terasa mustahil karena aku sudah dikalahkan Sehun haha, tapi itu tidak apa apa aku akan tetap seperti ini dan selamanya seperti ini. suatu saat nanti, aku berharap kau akan lebih bahagia. Walaupun orang itu bukan aku. U're the only one I love Baekhyun. Saranghae. Happy 2****nd**** monthsarry. :***

**idiotmu kkk~**

**END**

apaan ini?

gimana? gaje ya ff buatan author huweeeeeeeeeee /nangis dipojokan/

author seneng bgt kalo kalian mau ninggalin review di ff absurd ini, hehe

annyeong


End file.
